This invention relates to adjustable shoring apparatus, in particular, to apparatus which is especially adapted for supporting a concrete form and which may be employed in unitary concrete form installations or assemblies of the flying deck type.
Vertically adjustable shoring apparatus has become increasingly popular for use in supporting concrete floor slab formwork, owing to the relative ease and rapidity with which the apparatus can be set up and used, and thereafter removed from beneath the floor slab and transported to another pour site. Efficiency has been increased by providing relatively large assemblies of shoring apparatus, which may be in modular form. It is especially advantageous to employ concrete form installations of the flying deck type, which are combinations of shoring apparatus and deck forms designed for use in the construction of multi-story structures having typical slabs. Concrete form installation units are placed in side-by-side and end-to-end relation, to provide a continuous deck form, which serves as a base for a concrete pour. After the floor slabs have hardened, the vertically adjustable shoring apparatus employed in the units is collapsed, permitting the units to be moved endwise or sidewise between the floors. The units are moved laterally from between the floors and transported or "flown" by means of a crane to the next adjacent upper floor level for reuse thereat. Examples of prior apparatus employed for the foregoing purposes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,057, 3,902,289 and 3,977,536, which disclose shoring apparatus embodying truss-like structures.